


Black Hole Sun

by BladedFeather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Wings, a season 11, sort of, where nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedFeather/pseuds/BladedFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed to remove the Mark. It was simple.  Except how it wasn't at all.  (Or how SPN Canon causes me physical pain and I write to make it better. Castiel deserves to be happy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, sorry. :(

    They needed to remove the Mark. It was simple. Except how it wasn't at all. One thing was simple though. The fact that nothing could ever make Dean kill his baby brother. That's why when Sammy closed his eyes (fuck just like he asked him to.) and bowed his head to die, Dean swung the sycthe. Directly into the chest of it's owner. The look on Death's face was kind of hilarious, except for the fact that Dean didn't think that would _actually work holy shit._ So when Death turns to stone and crumples, everything just gets even more fucked. Because of course they just accidentally killed Death. Only the Winchesters.

**Darkness**

    Unleashing ancient evil was not, on Deans list of things to do today. It really wasn't. That's why when the swath of dark rolled over the Impala, his grip on Sam's arm cracked one of his fingernails. For a moment there was nothing, and then the sounds began. Unholy screeching, the very definition of the word unholy. Dean was just beginning to grasp the terror that had resulted because of his decision. The End. Again.

**Eclipse**

    Castiel watched the sky be consumed in Darkness. Despite his millennia, this foe was not one he had witnessed. That only served to send a chill to his bones. Rowena's spell had worn off shortly after a hot burst of Grace had filled his being from somewhere; Heaven? God? He didn't know. Just that Angelic grace prowled through his veins as it once did, his wings unfurling behind him, so familiar; yet entirely different. It seemed that a soul altered the effect Grace had on his form. Castiel didn't notice it before. It would've been impossible, his weak Grace would not have been enough to feel the soul inside of his chest, behind his ribcage. It was his. The knowledge was surprising and warmed a part of him that did not exist before he fell. Before. Castiel does not know what it means, and he cannot see all of his soul, just sense that it is there, although something tells him he wouldn't want to see it. A pessimistic voice in the back of his mind reminding him of his sins. Speaking of sins. The King of Hell stared at the sky in something akin to awe. Despite his high status, Crowley had been human, and therefore he was an infant compared to Castiel, who himself wasn't even thought of when the horror filling the previous blue of the sky had thrived.

    Castiel watches as Crowley's features shutter through emotions before he glances at him, the look in his eyes fathomless. "You best run along. Moose and Squirrel seem to have made a mess of things, again." There is a flicker of a smirk, and then the demon is gone. Castiel has no inclination to follow him, even if he is a threat. Always had been, things may have changed, but some people remain the same. Castiel is changed. In ways he never thought possible. Although all of that will more than likely be for naught, because whatever has been unleashed, there is no telling the power it will take to repair the damage it will render on the world. So Castiel focuses on the one thing that matters to him. His family. The Angel with a soul takes flight, spreading black wings with feathers restored, visible to the humans staring at the sky, his mission as it always was. The Winchesters.

**Midnight**

    Sam doesn't believe his eyes. In the months since the darkness was released he really should've been able to wear out that phrase, but things never cease to surprise him. For once it's a good surprise. The burst of light is painful in it's intensity. Although the satisfaction he feels from the sounds of the Dark creatures burning into nothing negate it. Opening his eyes Sam doesn't know what to feel first.

      Dean of course, covers him in the saying actual words department. His brother's face is just a bewildered as he feels. "Son of a Bitch."

    The Archangel puts his hands in his pockets, grinning at them, "What, you think I'd miss this?" Gabriel hugs Castiel, who looks mildly shocked, before sitting down at the war table in the Bunker (somehow still in one piece) and Sam feels hope for the first time since the Mark vanished.

**Smother**

    Dean doesn't know what to do with Gabriel's appearance. It's fucking lucky, he knows that. It's too late in the game to look a gift Archangel in the mouth, but he's not entirely sure that it's going to help, and he almost wishes the guy had fucked off to wherever, at least so there would be a survivor, somewhere. Cas seemed happy to see him, that was a plus. Dean still had trouble looking him in the eyes. Shortly after he had shown up after the Mark was removed, Dean had waited patiently for Sam to pass out, before he sat Cas down in the kitchen and apologized until the back of his eyes had burned. It still haunts him, Rudy's face, and Castiel, staring up at him, begging for him to just stop. "I will be the one to watch you murder the world." At the time he hadn't been in the state of mind to think about it. But it had occurred to him later, when he had a moment, what Cas had meant. He wouldn't hurt him. It had burned. It had burned and sent a wave of nausea through him so strong he retched. Dean had re-payed Cas falling for him, going through everything an angel shouldn't, by almost killing him. He almost killed him. Cas listens and Dean almost feels like he's praying. The Angel doesn't interrupt, just lets him talk. It's cathartic but it's also making that sick burn in his stomach return. Dean talks about everything he needs to get out, everything he can, and when he's done there are tears on his face. For Rudy, for that poor girl and her family, for Cas, for Sam. For everything. Dean doesn't recall how it happens, just that Cas has his arms around him, and his wings (which, that in and of itself was a shock, seeing them was an entirely different experience than seeing a shadow.) and Dean somehow ends up with his hands clenched in the front of his best friend's shirt. He's not actively crying, just has his eyes squeezed together tightly as he tries to forget the last time his had his hands here, fighting within himself to move his hand just a few inches, to not kill Cas. They stay that way until Dean gathers himself enough to sit up, and awkwardly relinquish his hold, and suddenly forget what to do with his hands.

It fades when he looks at Cas. Staring at him intently, never having quite learned how unnerving it can be to others, and watching as his angel's eyes soften and leans back too. "It's okay Dean. I forgive you."

Dean crumbles in an entirely new way.

**Glimmer**

     They're in the middle of nowhere. Dean doesn't understand why Sam jumped on the one line text Gabriel had sent out before running off to god knows where to find God. Which is giving him so much Deja Vu it's almost funny. So it's just the three of them, Team Free Will, hiking into a mountain range in the middle of nowhere to find "Some bigwig willing to help. Or kill you. Good luck!!" Dean hiked his jacket higher up and tried to ignore the chill.

    It dawned on him the third time one of them stumbled and had to be caught, and he rounded on Cas, "Why don't you just zap us up there?" He asks incredelously and Cas turns a cool gaze on him.

    "If I could, I would've by now Dean. There is...something. Whatever it is,it is restricting my ability to fly." Dean couldn't help but glancing at the black appendages snuggled against the Angel's back. They visibly twitch as Cas talks, and Dean can't help looking, they're pretty badass.

    Sam huffs, "Great. Not only are we in the middle of nowhere, but we're trying to find something that can stop an Angel from using his Grace." The Bitchface that Sam is sporting will probably go down in history, although Dean agrees with him. Things are properly screwed to Hell already, but hunting down something? That they don't even know a speck about? It's doomed to end in pain.

    Cas just shakes his head and continues forward, the two brothers sighing and following close behind. 

*

     The path culminates into a steep and rocky outcropping, making the journey even more difficult. Although what they find at the top has them pausing. There is a village snuggled among the peak, spreading along a slight plateau that rises into the mountains apex. Cas frowns as he looks around, "It seems that the Darkness has not affected them yet." and it's true. The villagers simply stare at the three men in slight wonder before continuing on with their task, a few children wave.

    Dean raises his eyebrows, "Does this strike anyone else as major weird?" Sam nods and the trio carefully enter the village. None of the denizens speak English, that much is clear, although it isn't difficult to find what, or rather who they're looking for. Cas suddenly freezes in his examination of a native type of fruit to slowly look up. What catches the brothers attention is how his wings fluff up in either shock or alarm, and it has them reaching for their guns.

    Sam glances in confusion and mild worry when they see no immediate threat. "Uh, Cas?" He ventures and gets no response, just the Angel's steady blue stare directed at a nearby field. Dean doesn't draw his gun, but claps Cas on the shoulder in worry,

    "Cas buddy, what's up?" This time though, an answer isn't needed. Across the village in a remote field, there is a single figure walking through rows of a crop. They are so out of place it's a physical non-sequitur. Upon closer inspection the person is a girl, no older than twenty, holding a scythe on the back of her neck, arms loosely over it's handle. If the bone white hair wasn't enough, it would be the wings. Dean wasn't used to seeing Cas's wings, and he knew the guy had had them for a long time, even had a sneak peak a few times of what they might really look like, but this chick? Her wings were galaxies. Every time they shifted it seemed a different part of the cosmos was shown.

   Sam swallowed, "I think we found our 'bigwig'," Dean just nodded and turned back to Cas who seemed to be coming out of his daze. Cas clapped Dean's hand on his shoulder, signifying he was alright, though offering no explanation, so they stalked forward.

    "What are you boys doing in my neck of the woods?" The voice was female but deep, and it stopped all three men in their tracks. They glanced at one another out of the corner of their eyes. Not quite sure how to react. Violence? Fear? It was decided when the girl grabbed the scythes handle and swung it to her side with ease. Dean stepped forward, drawing his gun as he went, feeling Sam doing the same beside him. They only got a few steps before they got feathers in their face. Cas had stepped partially in front of them, and was unknowingly shielding them with his wings. Dean paused to wonder how often he had done that before. Cas seemed to realize what he was doing when Dean lightly pushed his wing down to see over it.

    "Oh. I....am not used to them being corporeal." He murmured before his wings drew back slowly. There was a snort in front of them.

    Sam frowned. "Uh, we're looking for.....someone." The attempt was fairly pathetic. Dean went to open his mouth when Cas beat him there, eyes fixed on the woman in front of him.

    "I am Castiel, this is Dean and Sam Winchester." The brothers both turned to stare incredulously at him before looking back at the girl, her arms resting casually on the scythe now buried blade down in the ground.

    Her smile was slow but warm. "See? This is why you were always my favorite Castiel. Always so polite." Dean closes his eyes and counts to ten before gesturing between them,

    "Do you two know each other?" Cas's answer is the utter confusion on his face, and the girl just ignores him completely, great.

    "You wouldn't remember me Castiel. It has been a long time since I last saw you." Cas just frowns more, as if trying to rack his memory.

    Sam has his head tilted at the creature in front of them. "You're not a reaper, are you?" Laughter was obviously not the expected answer, from Sam's puzzled expression.

    "I'm a bit above that pay grade." Dean groaned. "Well then what are you? The Tooth Fairy? Look. There is a lot of bad happening right now, pre-God bad. We need someone to help us, do you think you can do that?" Dean is just going to ignore how Cas hits him with his wing. The creature gives him a slow and considering look, probably deciding whether or not to rip him apart, before smiling. Again.

    "Death."

*

    Castiel cannot wrap his mind around the figure in front of him. The amount of power radiating from her is immense. His confusion simply grows when she mentions he wouldn't remember her. Meaning that they knew one another at some point. The idea seems implausible at the least. When she finally reveals who she supposedly is, it drops over the three of them like a bomb. Sam's jaw goes tight, and Dean slumps. Castiel restrains from laying a wing over him, now that they were visible.

    Running a hand over his face, Dean sighs. "Look lady. I don't know if you've heard, but I screwed the pooch big time and killed Death." Castiel watches the weariness on his face, and some of the fight die in him. Castiel ignores the look Sam gives him when his wing curls over Dean's shoulder. The Hunter flinches for a moment, before glancing at him questioningly.

    A soft chuckle interrupts their defeat. "You can't kill Death. That's not only impossible, it's redundant." Castiel almost wants to smile at the grin on 'Death's' face. "Death is a force. Not something that you can simply kill. Thing's still die right?" While her words make sense, and are true , it doesn't erase the fact that Death was powerful, powerful enough to stop the Darkness or finally find God.

    Sam looks exasperated as he speaks, "Okay, so just assuming you're Death. How does that even work? Are there like, an infinite number of you? Do you reincarnate? Because you're nothing like the...other Death." Death again looked at them with appraising eyes, before picking up her scythe.

    "This is going to take some explaining, let's go inside shall we?" Sharing wary glances they followed Death into her house.

*

     Castiel stares around the small living space. The amenities are few and far between. Although if this girl really is Death, which isn't that difficult for him to believe based on her power and the wings currently laying on the floor casually, depicting somewhere in deep space, featuring a lot of blue and reds. The three of them are sat on the floor awkwardly, the small space not very accommodating to four full grown people, not to mention Castiel and Death's wings, which even folded against their backs take up space. Dean and Sam bickered amongst themselves about certain pointy limbs being in one another's side for a moment before Death turned from where she appeared to be making tea. Without so much as a movement on her part the room grew large enough to fit all of them comfortably. Castiel stared in wonder at the wall now much farther away than it had been before.

    "Now then," Death began politely, handing them each a cup of tea. The brothers took their cups with no small hint of suspicion, and Death rolled her eyes. Castiel grinned into his cup. "You killed Death. But you didn't _kill Death_." Castiel could almost feel for himself the headache growing in the two humans beside him.

    He softly interjected, "So what you're saying, just to be clear, is that what Dean killed was not Death itself, but..." Castiel lets his sentence die off, a bit confused himself. Death is grinning at him again, and Castiel feels a surge of nostalgia from a memory he can't quite recall.

    "Exactly! Each culture perceives and gives Death a name or visage of it's own, you killed a form of Death. The force of Death will sometimes react to those giving it characteristics, and thus, you get things like the Horsemen." Understanding begins to trickle into Castiel's mind, as are several questions, though he let's her continue. "While Death may have many forms, Death itself is an eternal and unstoppable force. Everything dies at some point."

    Sam is rubbing his temples in slow deliberate circles, and seems to by trying to either come to terms with this information, or understand it. "Okay. So which 'form' of death are you?" He asks and Castiel watches Death curiously, it had been on his mind as well, since piecing together that what was in front of him was not Death itself but a piece of it's will, with the ability to carry out it's own machinations.

    Long semi-transparent wings spread and arced from Death's back, reflecting the night sky above them instead of the cosmos. "I am the Angel of Death. You can think of me as the kindness that Death can sometimes be. I have been around for a very long time. While it was only very recently to me that I was considered an 'angel' I have existed much longer than God." 

    Dean sits forward eagerly."Does that mean you can find Him? Or help us stop this shit?" Death's wings slowly come to rest against her back again, settling there.

    Death regards the three of them coolly, before smiling warmly. "Dean and Sam Winchester. I can help you. For a price."

*

     Dean heard the words, they registered just fine, it was too good to be true and he should've known. The fury that he felt at them was overcome by the utter exhaustion that he felt. "What do you want Lady." He sighed, and he didn't mean to let the defeat creep into his voice, but they were all tired. There's only so much one person can take. He nodded in thanks at Sam's hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

    Death, or a conscious piece of Death's power or whatever the fuck she was frowned at the three of them. "Take care of Castiel." The Angel started and stared at Death in confusion. Though Death didn't even glance at him, just stared the two of them with lethal seriousness. "His circumstances are unique, and I am overjoyed at what he has become. There will be many more trials to come. Do not waste what a precious gift his loyalty is."

    Surprisingly Cas looked upset. "If anything, my presence among the Winchesters has caused nothing but pain and-" The sudden and overwhelming surge of power that radiates from Death almost knocks the three of them back.

    Death is standing, her entire being looming over Cas. "I was there at the very moment of God's creation. I was there to watch him craft the Archangels. I stood by his side when he fashioned your Grace. I was the one to help you spread your wings for the first time." As she speaks the hot glow around her fades, and she slowly leans back, taking in the shock etched into the trios face.

    Dean watches Cas as he stares up at Death, "Why?' The question sounds innocent, but the meaning behind it has something cold twist inside Dean. The complete disbelief that Cas posses concerning his worth breaks his heart.

    Death looks at Castiel fondly, and one of her much larger wings rests over the Angels, covering it completely. "Like I said. I'm old. So when I watched God create the angels out of curiosity, I could already see the drama your big brothers were going to get in. But you? The first thing you did was pull my hair and ask why it was white. You were always such an inquisitive little thing." Dean may be hearing things, but Death sounds like a revering mother. Castiel looks thoroughly thrown through a loop, and Dean can't really blame the poor guy.

    Sam on the other hand, looks kind of angry. "If you knew what was going to happen, why didn't you stay?" Dean expects Death to be pissed at his little brother, Sam asking questions like that usually end with him being stared down by one celestial being or another. Surprisingly, Death just looks at Sam steadily,

    "My interference would not have helped. I may be old Sam Winchester, but I am not all-seeing. There is no possible way for me to predict what would become of this world, as you often seem to forget, yours is not the only we preside over." Death leaves her words for a moment before continuing, again her eyes holding a kindness and wisdom beyond the young features she possesses. "It seems like everything worked out okay though. Castiel is a fine young soul." Without giving them time to talk or ask questions about what that meant, or why Cas looked startled again, Death rose elegantly. "I suppose I should start with dragging God from whatever it is He's doing. Come one boys, we have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

    Plans were made, strategy was set. The final assault for Earth began soon. Dean hadn't slept properly in days. Not with the looming threat of the entirety of humanity being destroyed, again, because of their decisions (Dean had noticed the theme long ago, and was over it). Also having God and a few other celestial beings wandering around the Bunker was disconcerting to say the least. When Death had appeared at the Bunker door, with Chuck in toe, things had quickly spiraled out of control.

    "Chuck?" Sam had asked incredulously, staring at Death like she had multiple heads. Dean was shocked too, but mostly irritated, "I though you were going to find God." Dean really hadn't been expecting much honestly, last time it ended up the same way.

    Death just looked at him. The staring match continued for a few moments, before all eyes turned to Chuck, who was shifting awkwardly. Cas stepped up next to Dean, eyeing the prophet. Until he was the angriest Dean had ever seen him. Chucks eyes glowed minutely, for about half a second, and that's all it took for Cas's wings to snap out and up, and for the Angel to start _actually yelling_.

    "You left us! All of us!" There is nothing but rage and raw hurt on Cas's face, and Dean doesn't need anymore encouragement to get on the 'fuck you God' train. The protocol for meeting your creator is probably not what Dean does, but they've said worse things to him before.

    "I hope you plan on fucking apologizing for this shit." He spits out before hesitantly grabbing a hold of Cas's sleeve and guiding him out of the room when he does not resist.

*

     Dean and Castiel's exit leaves Sam in a room alone with God, Death, and an Archangel. There is a profound and deafening silence in the wake of Castiel's sudden outburst of anger.

    "Well. That certainly could've gone better." Chuck-God?-jokes, and unsurprisingly it falls flat. Sam frowns and his eyes slide to Gabriel, the Archangel is uncharacteristically silent. From the look of it the Angel is holding himself ramrod straight, not even breathing. Although the look of such naked abandonment and hurt, quickly replaced by seething rage, shows that God has some major explaining to do to his children. Though it isn't going to be happening anytime soon because God's Messenger leaves in a flurry of golden light and a swish of wings. Chuck has a lost little look on his face, much like he used to when they had known him before.

    Death is frowning at God with an angry little furrow to her expression, "What did you think they were going to do? Welcome you home with open arms?" If being faced with the entity that created your entire species isn't enough to blow someone away, watching said creator being nagged at by their natural opposite sure does it. Sam is overwhelmed, and gets the increasing feeling that he is intruding on a conversation he really really shouldn't be, 

    "Look, I had my reasons for leaving, it's not-" Chuck stops at the ferocious look in Death's eyes,

    "If you say 'it's not my fault' I will extinguish your existence. This is as much your fault as it is theirs. If you want a chance at containing the Darkness again, you're going to have to make amends." While Sam really agrees with her, this is again a lot for someone to take in all at once, not to mention the questions that make his head hurt because of the sheer weight of them. With a put-upon sigh Chuck walks from the room. 

    Sam watches Death roll her eyes in exasperation, and starts a little when she turns an apologetic smile his way. "I apologize for that. It must be....a great deal for you to process." Sam raises his eyebrows and laughs at the understatement, gripping the back of the chair nearest to him in the library.

    "It's just, was that God? Really? I mean, I've heard about the guy my entire life and it seems impossible..." Sam sort of wants to get a drink in the face of.....everything really. Death does that thing where she looks as kind as a nun and it doesn't fail to make Sam slightly uncomfortable considering she on principle should be terrifying.

    "You've faced Gods before, have you not? Killed them even. You are not the first species to put so much stock in your creators. Everything has it's cycle, your God is just much older than the ones you've encountered before." Death certainly has a way about ruining preconceived notions of how existing works.

    Sam sits. "So what? God isn't anymore special than your run of the mill Pagan God eating people?" Death snorts,

    "Of course not. Not just anything can create an entire species. That takes power and wisdom. Your God isn't old in a way I suspect you would understand. He has seen the Cycle enough times that he lives outside of it now, in a way. Those Gods and Goddesses you speak of are infantile in their knowledge." The things that are being suggested to him are ripping apart any shred he had of understanding the universe.

    "So....God has been around long enough, survived this 'Cycle' enough times that he's capable of creating life....so that it can go through the 'Cycle'?" Sam tests slowly, and Death smiles at him warmly.

    "I believe that is as close as you will get to really grasping it. While understandable, you little souls put your God on such a high pedestal. Your 'religion' as I believe it's called isn't exclusively right either, God has many different forms." There is only so much that Sam can handle, Standford could never have prepared him for this kind of thing.

    "Are you saying that God is a form of Life." He says dryly, and Death giggles at him. "You seriously need to work on the 'how to reassure humans' thing. Also, aren't you supposed to be all mysterious and crap? About the 'mysteries of the universe' or whatever?" Sam asks archly, and frankly the mischievous grin that Death gives him is terrifying.

    "That would be incredibly dull for me, and fairly pointless.  Oh and Sam?" If the pause wasn't enough, her grin just seems to get wider, "The Archangel? Gabriel? He's fine by the way, just letting off steam. You were just worrying yourself to death over there. I had to reassure you." Sam gets up and leaves.

*

      Calming down Cas was like trying to reign in a tornado. When the guy got upset, he apparently expressed it by pacing and glaring really hard at everything. Currently. Cas was doing both of these things in the small space of Dean's room. Dean had pulled him into the first open door, which had ended up being his own, trying to diffuse a situation he knew well enough. Dean had watched Sam and his father fight enough to know when something was about to go down, this wasn't much different, except for the fact that Cas's dad was freaking God. That was a bag of fucking crazy he wasn't touching with a 90-foot pole. What he did and _could_ deal with was the anger roiling like an angry storm though Cas. Dean could see it, in the way he took angry yet measured steps through the space in front of the bed, in the tight set of his shoulders, and the erratic twitching of his wings. Dean knew that kind of anger, the restless itchy kind, that made you want to tear off all of your skin just to make it stop, the kind that was one step away from hysterical.

    "Look Cas..." Dean starts, unsure of how to help. Dean had seen Cas through a lot of things, bat-shit crazy, a different kind of crazy, depressed and fragile. Though an angry Castiel was not something that he had dealt with well in the past. It usually ended in him or something else bleeding. They also usually deserved it. While reaching for some way to stop the furious twitching his wings are doing, looking like they wanted nothing more than to lash out, Dean mindlessly puts his hand on one. Cas goes still. So of course Dean immediately backtracks, "Cas, man I know what God did is probably something I can't even begin to understand, and I know it sucked like majorly and there-" Dean was babbling to fill silence and it seems that Cas had picked that up during his time as a human.

    "Dean." Cas says his name and despite the look of anguish still on his face there is a tiny quirk to his mouth. Dean can feel himself grinning at the greeting Cas had used before discovering words like 'hello' or 'what'.

    "Castiel." Apparently the use of his full name is weird not only to Dean from the look on the other mans face. Dean didn't know why he did it, probably because this is nothing like he thought 'telling Cas to chill' was going to go. Admittedly he feels like he's drowning just a little. Cas and his actual fucking angel wings were taking up most of the light in the room, for once making it seem like Cas was taller than him. They stare at each, as they often do, for one reason or another (mostly because Dean was a fucking idiot and couldn't just tell him) before Cas licks his lips,

   "God may have abandoned us...but I feel that he gave us a gift." The look of confusion on his face is automatic, remembering how Cas 'handled' his father's absence in the past. "Free Will." Dean scoffs but it dies in his throat when Cas steps forward again. "Our father may have left us, but I was lucky enough to find a family...." There's hesitation in his voice and Dean will be damned if he lets this conversation happen again,

    "Cas for the last time, you're one of us. My name is your name." Thankfully the conversation had righted itself back into manageable territory for emotionally stunted Dean Winchester and not tipping dangerously on the edge of a cliff he's never dared even peer over the edge before. Until Cas smiles, a smile for him anyway, then leans forward and sends both of them hurtling off the damn cliff.

**Light**

   Fighting their way from the Bunker, to where it had all began, had been tasking. Castiel had left his human body in a pocket between realities to help with the assault, and even in his true form the creatures that they encountered were difficult to face. Not even the combined power of God, Death, Gabriel, (a restored Raphael), and himself was enough to kill them outright. The hunters fought beside them, using weapons of cosmic power. God had given Dean a sword from seemingly nowhere, handing it to him silently. Sam's weapon on the other hand, Gabriel had plucked from somewhere and given to the Hunter with a ridiculous grin. While both weapons looked like mere swords to the humans, their true visage was much more than that. The two hunters did more to help destroy the colossal creatures than Castiel assumes they knew. The sheer radiance of their souls enough to land a blow all it's own.

    The thick black that had become the air since the release of the Darkness was alight with the glow from Castiel and his brothers and sisters. Hannah and the Heavenly host had appeared shortly after they had felled the third beast, it's colossal body hitting the Earth with enough force to crack the ground. As soon as it had impacted the ground there were suddenly hundreds of spots of light glowing through the gloom. Castiel felt for that first time, the old unity that being in synch with his siblings gave him. Although it did not compare to the matching grins that the Winchesters wore at the sight of several hundred battle ready angels.

    As one they pushed forward through the seemingly endless waves of enemies the angels and their Father fought together seamlessly, the Winchesters and Death took care of the ground troops so they could focus on the larger enemies. The tide of battle was as it had been all those centuries ago. Castiel issued orders on automatic, and his old garrison responded immediately. Gabriel and Raphael actually working together inspired the Host through every painful glow throughout all of their Grace when one of them was cut down. Nevertheless it was taxing and by the time they reached the center of the storm, no one was unscathed.

    Death beat her impressive wings and soared to Castiel's side, pointing. "That's what you need to focus on, tell the Angels to ignore everything else the best they can. Good luck!" Death stares at him for half a beat longer, her wings a riot of stars and supernovas before she smiled for the first time since the battle began, then almost without warning tucked her wings in and dived toward the ground, to assist the Hunters. Focusing his attention back on the battle, Castiel understood the reason for Death's directions immediately. At the center of the storm was a seething mass of black, it's shape shifting and incomprehensible in it's strangeness. Gabriel hefts his bow, and with a nod at Castiel, looses an arrow. It buries deep in the mass of shadow, exploding in brilliant white light before vanishing. The Darkness roars, and as it stands with legs taller than mountains, and opens it's eyes filled with grotesque and indescribable horrors, the world trembles.

*

      Chaos. That's about the only word Dean can come up with right now. Above him there are several hundred Angels, and God himself battling a massive shadow-monster thing. Not to mention the hundred of skeletal shadows that lurch out of everywhere and try to rip both of them into tiny ribbons. They're fighting back to back, cutting down enemy after enemy, doing their best to keep them off of the Angels above. Although Death herself sweeping in every now and then to cut out massive swaths of enemies was a huge plus. Their goal was the building where Dean had killed the Horsemen of Death, and subsequently where the Mark had initially been lifted. The plan was fucking crazy, and probably not going to work at all, but if they managed to get there, a spell with the blood of the Marks last owner could possibly bind the Darkness, just enough for God to cram it in a black hole or something. Dean had stopped listening or caring when God (who was using Chuck as an on again off again vessel) took over the plan, because Dean was already going to be mentally screwed, and he just didn't care anymore.

    There were a thousand little cuts, and a deep gash on his sternum where a onyx blade had slipped past his defense. They were all little pins of pain although Dean did his best to ignore it and just keep fighting, to ensure that Sammy and everyone he could take a hit for came out of this alive. Not that his brother needed much protection, his strength and height were more than just things he used to annoy his older brother.

    Mid-fight Sam started laughing. "I can't believe this is our life." He choked out, laughs slipping out between his labored breathing. Dean shoved his sword through a Shadows chest, spinning with ease and facing Sam. His brother looked grim, but there was an end-of-the-world type of humor playing in his eyes.

    "If this is all just a bad dream, I'm gonna be pissed." Dean spit and Sam barked out another laugh while parrying a nasty looking Shadow-Dog. Together they pushed back and destroyed a hulking Shadow, plunging both of their blades in it's chest. Sam looked up at him with a weary but familiar grin,

    "Jerk." Dean was startled into a grin of his own,

    "Bitch." Together they walked into the heart of the Darkness.

 

*

     Dean and Sam burst through the doors to the rundown building. 'Bursting' through the doors was a slight overstatement as there was barely anything left of them. The Darkness had begun tearing apart the world from the moment of it's release, so it made sense that Ground Zero got the worst of it. Death lands in front of them with a rustle of feathers and her scythe hitting the concrete. Dean did his best not to look at the weapon, which was glowing with a strange sort of radiance and kind of hurt to look at directly.

    "Okay boys, let's wrap this up, I've got things to do." Sam smiles at her while Dean rolls his eyes, watching as she prepares the ingredients swiftly. After everything is ready she looks at Dean steadily. "Alright, what we're going to do here is going to pull on the power of your soul, are you prepared?" Dean knows a 'this could kill you but I'm not going to say it directly' speech when he hears one, so he nods solemnly sitting in front of Death. The spell starts in sparks and an unfamiliar language, eventually a heavy leaden taste begins to settle in the back of Dean's throat, and he swallows against everything he may be feeling.

    Everything skids to a halt. "Now now dearies, hold just a moment." Dean has never been more furious at the mere sound of a voice, but does not open his eyes as Death had instructed mid-way through the spell.

    "Begone Witch, you muddle in things beyond you. Selfish creature you may be, but interfering here will cost you your existence." Death's voice is layered a thousand times upon itself, to the point it feels like it's reverberating in Deans skull. Sam's hand tightens on his jacket sleeve, and Dean squeezes back.

    "Ah, but there's where you're wrong. Why do away with such creatures? If they can be made to obey...." Dean wants to speak, but the spell seems to start in earnest then, a tight and violent pull at somewhere in his chest. His soul. Dean knows nothing of the conversation around him. Of the fighting, until Death's furious voice cuts through.

    "-what have you done!?" Dean opens his eyes to see Rowena impaled against a wall by Death's scythe, and a page from the Book of the Damned laying on the ground.

    "What happens now?" Sam questions anxiously and as Dean swims back to himself it becomes apparent that whatever just happened was _not good at all_. If signs of the Book wasn't enough it would be the fact that when Dean looks at Death, her image flickers and warps, every time being overshadowed with a massive figure donned in a hood, immense wings flaring to each side.

    "What's wrong with you?" He asks sluggishly and Death turns to him, looking impossibly sorry.

    "Rowena has sundered the boundaries between the worlds. Between Heaven, Hell, Earth, and Purgatory. The spell will still work but.....your soul alone will not be enough to power it." Dean stares at Death (her true-form flickering behind her ominously) and then looks to the Heavens. Above the sky is a swirl of conflicting colors, the already torn world crumbling around them. Dean looks up and sees the Angels, all of them glowing in brilliant glittering light around their vessels.

    Dean spots what he was searching for, Castiel is battling fiercely next to Gabriel. The Archangel glows brighter than all others around him, his large bronze wings with a span that Dean can't even begin to rationalize, serving as a shield for the lesser angels. Cas though. Cas in his true-form is terrifying and beautiful, the Seraph's black wings slicing through Shadows, armor shining like a beacon. Dean stares for as long as he'll let himself, before turning back to Death.

    "Then just use my entire soul?" Death looks at him steadily, and for a moment her human visage is gone entirely and Dean is staring into hooded eyes that are the graveyard for entire universes, before it's gone in a blink.

    "Dean Winchester. This spell cannot be used at the expense of a soul, especially one as righteous as yours. There isn't-" Death stops as a blue glow fills the space around them, and suddenly the three of them aren't alone.

*

     "What's up bitches?" Dean can feel his blood freeze in his veins, and Sam all but stops breathing. Everyone is standing there. Bobby, Charlie, Jessica, Joe, Ellen, Ash, Rufus. Everyone. In the back Dean and Sam watch as their Father puts an arm around their Mother.

    "What, did you idjits think we'd let you do this by yourselves?" Bobby rolls his eyes at them, and Dean doesn't know what to do. Can't seem to take his eyes off of his loved ones in front of him. Sam steps forward, a halting unsure motion.

    Death's voice cuts through the moment, back to it's normal rough cadence. "....The walls between Heaven and Earth were broken, your family have come to help you. I wish there were more time for you boys, but we must do the spell now." All of the people the Winchesters have ever cared about, ever considered their friend or their blood gather in a circle. They stand with their hands linked, Death in the middle of them all. The spell begins and hits all of them at once, tugging at a place none of them can truly describe. The pull eventually turns into a dull ache, and then all at once into agonizing pain. As fast as it had come it passes, washes over them all in a soothing embrace and Dean finds himself reliving memories with the people around him. It is a comfort beyond measure. Amidst the calm he feels, Dean knows in a strange sort of way that his body and soul are still going through something terrible, but his mind is far away.

    Dean is in a field, staring at the blue sky. It is a favorite memory of his, an impulse decision to just take Baby out and enjoy the weather. The serenity is broken by the figure walking towards him. Wings reflecting nothing but empty space.

    "Is this where you tell me the actual price?" Dean starts, watching Death as he takes a pull from a cold beer.

    Death grins and crosses her arms. "I told you the price." Dean scoffs. Death glares at him but he just waves it away,

    "Magic like this doesn't come without a terrible price, trust me, I know." Dean thinks about his life, and all the memories he had just gotten to share with his family, and decides that he had the best life someone with his circumstances could have, and he's fucking lucky.

    "While you're incredibly annoying, you are also right. You know my price Dean Winchester. Take care of your family, and your Angel. They love you." Dean cocks his head at her, but Death just smiles and Dean blinks his eyes open in time to see the spell completed. There is intense fire from the bowl at their feet, and Dean drinks in the faces of his family as the world erupts in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested there is an Epilogue...


	3. Chapter 3

    "What if this is Heaven, but we just can't tell?" Dean muses, earning an eye roll from Sam.

    "Dean. That is highly unlikely." Cas murmurs, and Dean looks up, lifting his sunglasses to squint at the Angel.

    "Why do you say that Cas?" He asks, eyebrows raised, and Cas is the one to roll his eyes this time.

     "I don't believe in my Heaven that there would be sand between my feathers." Dean has to bite his lip to stop the laugh threatening to break through from the look on his Angel's face. Cas is glaring accusingly at the sand where it's resting on the feathers.

    "See Dean-o, this is why you're not the brains of this operation. We're _Angels_. I'm pretty sure we'd know if this was Heaven." Gabriel snarks, popping in our of nowhere Bronze wings stirring up the sand crazily as he sprawls himself over Sam's lap. Dean squinted at the two of them before Cas looked at Gabriel with his 'how dare you' face. Brushing off his wings Cas leaned forward,

    "There is nothing to suggest that Dean's intelligence is inferior to Sam's." He said pissily and Dean could feel the blush rising up his neck.

    Gabriel held up his hands, "Sorry little brother, didn't mean to insult your boyfriend." Cas sat back, satisfied. The four of them looked at each. It then began to dawn on Dean that Gabriel had just called Cas his _boyfriend_ , and neither of them had jumped to tell him he was wrong. Sam stared at the two of them with such mock surprise it was almost offensive,

    "Oh wait for real? _Finally?_ " Dean rounded on his brother,

    "What do you mean ' _finally'?_ " Cas was being _extremely helpful_ and watching the exchange with an amused smile. Sam and his bitchfaces were becoming an epidemic as of late. (Dean suspected it had to do with Gabriel, he was a horrible influence....and also hanging around a lot more often than he used to....)

    "Really Dean? Of course 'finally'. Do you know how long I've watched you two tip-toe around...." Sam's face contorted and he flapped his hand in exasperation, "Whatever it is you two were doing. I'm happy for you though, if that makes you fell better?" Dean was still affronted about _several things_ but Cas decided to intervene.

    "Thank you Sam. Your approval means a lot to me. As I'm sure it does to Dean." Cas gave him a pointed side-eye and Dean threw himself onto the sand dramatically.

    "Yeah thanks Sammy. Means a lot." He huffed. Gabriel laughing like it was going out of style didn't help either.

    "Man you are whipped!" Of course Gabriel thought that high-fiving Cas would somehow cement this and before Dean could even open his mouth Sam yanked on a piece of the Archangels hair.

    "Be nice." He hissed and Dean shared a shocked look with Cas as Gabriel actually _stopped being a dick_. Dean was about to ask how the fuck Sam learned to do that when Cas's eyebrows shot up and he honest to God _smirked_.

    "Oh." Dean was at a loss, and was so sick of being the last to get the memo on shit. That is until Cas nudged him gently with a wing and gestured to his brother and the Archangel....meaningfully.

    "Are you fucking kidding me." Was all that Dean had for that revelation.

    Sam looked confused, "What? You're dating an Angel, I'm pretty sure you're going to be married soon, with how long you've both been together." Dean manfully chose to ignore that and instead focused on the task at hand.

    "Yes, but Cas didn't kill you a whole bunch of times. Also that's...different. He's. Cas." Dean finished lamely, rubbing the back of his neck and returning Cas's affectionate little smile.

    Gabriel groaned. "Look I'm sorry about that okay? Dick move on my part, but the past is the past yadda yadda I'm banging your brother, capiche?" Dean was ninety nine percent sure that if Cas hadn't immediately grabbed his wrist he would of done not nice things to the Angel in front of him. Although in hindsight, _Archangel_ which would've ended poorly for him. Sam swatted Gabriel hard enough to leave a mark and then settled back against the palm tree.

    "So what, you don't approve?" Sam asked, and one day Dean would learn to resist his brother pulling the puppy dog eyes, today was not that day. (No day would be that day, if he was being honest)

    "I mean...I don't judge? I'm...happy for you and all Sammy." Dean gritted out, rolling his eyes but appreciating the wing Cas laid over his shoulders with a grin, before turning to Gabe with deadly seriousness in his eyes.

    "I will find a way to kill you though, so don't try anything with my brother." He threatened before Gabe gave him a measured and calculating look.

    "Same to you." Cas shook his head at both of them. Dean was a tad bit horrified to see him and Sam exchanging knowing looks.

    "Okay now that the weird is out of the way, have you spoken to God?" Dean asked Gabe, not bothering to put it nicely. Gabe shrugged.

    "He said some things....vaguely? I dunno God's like that. I mean, he fixed all this and then took off again, who knows where." Dean looked at the waves crashing into the shore, they were in a pretty secluded part of the beach, but in the distance a family was running around splashing happily. Sam followed his line of sight.

     "I wonder if they'll ever know what happened?" He mused and Cas frowned.

     "They shouldn't. God restored the Earth and all the souls to Earth that had been displaced." Cas watched the little family and Dean tucked away the content look in his eyes to the 'good memories for dark times' place in his head.

    "They'll never know we saved the world. Hell, that the world even _needed_ saving." It wasn't bitter at all, Dean was just sort of amazed by the whole ordeal. They actually managed to do some good without it all going to hell in a hand basket. Without a nasty price or deal. Well, there had been a price. It must show on his face, because Cas scoots closer, his wing like an umbrella to the hot sun. There is pain in his eyes, and Dean again wishes there was something he could've done.

     "She knew what she was doing. More so than any of us at least." Dean snorts, because that was for damn sure.

    The spell was complete, the final pieces falling into place. The world erupted in blinding white light until all was still. Dean glances around frantically, unable to find any of the people who were by his side. Cas is nowhere ot be seen, neither is Sam. When he tries to call out for them, no sound comes out. From somewhere in the oppressing whiteness an angry humming noise begins, gradually getting louder until there is nothing but the sound. Deans screaming with no sound coming out, until it is mercifully muffled, and Dean looks up to see Death standing over him. One of her wings blanketing him fully.

    "No, not this one. The price shall be fulfilled." Dean can't collect himself enough to ask who she's talking to, or even what's happening. Kneeling Death looks at him in the eyes, smiling sadly. "It is time for you to go little one. Your work is done. There will be peace." Dean frowns and watches her stand, accepting the hand she offers, though is startled by the hug she pulls him into. "Remember the lights." She whispered to him softly, such a sad note in her words that he looks up, intending to ask her what's wrong but suddenly he's sent tumbling backward, back into his own body.

     Before everything became feeling and sound and color again. Dean watched as hands made from white light wrapped around Death, and her form burned away into nothing.

    When all was said and done, and God had restored Earth to as it was before the Darkness was released, cleansing all traces that it had been, save for the memories. When Dean had told Cas about what he'd seen, Cas had gotten the strangest look in his eyes, and then despite the sad lilt to it, smiled.

    Dean shakes himself, and looks back over the surf. "We finally made it to the beach." He grins, and for the first time in a very long time, feels like things are going to be okay. Especially when he takes Cas's hand, grabs a beer with the the other, and smiles at his brother.

    He's got his family, what else could he possibly need?

 

Carry on,

You will always remember

Carry on,

Nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, sorry for any mistakes. :( Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
